fossworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Alduin
Age :25 Bald Green eyes Pale, almost silver skin Oz is the first person to meet him, introduced by Cavu in the Singing Sword. Together they investigated the house of Paul Treeman. Oz and Alduin go to Hommlet together in search of Freddorick. They then returned to Waterdeep. It was Alduin that nailed in the 'man-in-a-barrel' prior to Oz decapitating him. Was part of the OJB crew that raided 'Wathus's Villa' as part of the rescue of Zoltan Thunderstaff. Discussed matters to do with the Yuan-ti and such affairs with Jolly Underdown. Was at the Singing Sword the night of the Gargoyle attack. Was part of the squad that cleared out the undead under the OJB. Lent 1000gp to Fenrir! Was part of the brewery gang during the hunt for De Rosan / Redraven. Was there at the Hillgauntlet Villa when Anya was turned into a vengence demon. The Grey Hands raid the place during the ritual. Quote: There was an all-mighty crash at the front of the house as a frost giant threw a dragon through the front door. Fenrir sent out Alduin to take a look. And that's the last we hear of him! (Fenrir and Corum are arrested but then manage to deal with De Rosan although they do end up in Darkness Deep) He is spotted breifly back at the Singing Sword by Mathmoss when he gives a warning about working for Cavu and leaves. Cavu says this: That was Alduin. He's a good fellow, but I think he misses home. He recently saw some things that are best left unspoken of.. well you know what the city is like at the moment.. and I think it will take him a time to recover. Which is a shame as he has been up the river before and would have been useful, but no matter. Backstory Alduin was born into a tribe that dwelled in caverns in the Starspire Mountains of Tethyr. The tribe did not have much dealings with outsiders, but their patron dragon, a silver called Parthuunaxx would send scouts out into the mountains to keep an eye out for threats. Only the elders and the chosen ones of the tribe communed with the dragon, who would often assume the form of an elderly man and come to dine with the tribe. One winter Alduin was asked to scout Mount Thargill, home of the red dragon Balagos the Flying Flame. Balagos was the most powerful and dangerous dragon of the mountains so it was always best to keep watch on him. As winter rolled into spring and then into summer, Alduin had grown bored of his task, watching from a solitary cave east of the extinct volcano, carefully hiding himself from the evil dragons minions. The volcano Mount Thargill had lain dormant for as long as mankind could remember, but suddenly flame once more leapt from its central crater and from amongst the smoke, lava and ash rose the terrifying frame of a gigantic hellfire wyrm. Balagos himself greeted the wyrm from his cave before motioning north with his head. The wyrm then took off from the crater and beating its dread wings flew up and north to Alduin knew not where. Alduin returned at once to his tribe and reported what he had seen. On consulting Parthuunaxx he learned that the wyrm had attacked Waterdeep. It was decided that Alduin should leave the tribe on a quest to find out what had happened to the wyrm and a month later his ship landed at the quay side of Dock Ward in the city and stepping off into a strange new world he went to see what he could find out. A week later he had learned enough about the attack to report back, via magical means, to his tribe. Parthuunaxx ordered Alduin to remain in the city as a scout, to see what would happen next. During this time, a half-elf called Cavu also approached him with an interesting proposition... DAY 156 - finished at OJB DAY 160 - kind of just chills out at the singing sword for a bit. DAY 170 - just a bit of snooping about. Reports back to his boss. DAY 175 - runs a few errands for Cavu. DAY 184 - joins a volunteer company in the Battle of the Turnip Field DAY 186 - reports for duty at the local watch tower. Is put on combat patrol DAY 190 - have a big fight with the orcs while on duty and is badly injured DAY 192 - recovers. reports back and is put on the walls DAY 198 - spent the night on the wall, while his section wasn't attacked he had to help reinforces others twice DAY 199 - by 10 am he is back at the singing sword and fast asleep. will wake and go to the walls in the evening Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Player Characters Category:Waterdeep Adventures